Luggaa's Story
by Luggaa
Summary: This is my story of my keronian and it's gonna be filled with action and later on maybe a bit blood. All I know is there's a couple crushes going around the ARMPIT Platoon's base! Oh! No name's have been admitted yet but they soon will be! Fore shadowing This new girl in the Platoon seems fully confused and a bit strange. She can't remember anything and may be hiding a secret!


_**This is the author, LuggaaTun, here and I'm just wanting to say I can't wait for all your comments and reviews on this! Me and my friend Madison (Sorere) make story's like this all the time and finally I can upload them! But here's the start of my story Hope you enjoy. (Sgt. Frog based story)**_

A random day at the Hinata house, there was a meeting going on and even though it was Keroro who called for a meeting, the idiot wasn't there. "Eh. Where is Mr. Sargent desu?" Tamama asked. "I don't know but he's beginning to really tick me off." That was Giroro's usual answer. After about five minutes of complaining the Sargent came to the meeting with Kululu and a new keronian that no one had ever seen. She was blood red with a blank corporal's belt across the right side of her shoulder. Her hat was brown and the symbol looked like two Band-Aids creating an X shape. She wasn't a tadpole but the line for a tadpole was still there. She had no symbol on her stomach. '_Like me' _giroro thought. '_Glad I'm not the only one.' _

Keroro spoke up after he came in. "Sorry I was late but I had to help out this girl. She says her name is Luggaa but that's all she can remember really." Everyone could believe that. She looked hopelessly confused. "We found her outside in a like with a broken down flier. So while she recovers her memory and Kululu fixes the ship, she'll be staying with us." Dororo called over from the side, "Wouldn't the Hinata's be a bit mad that you let another one of us stay?" "Oh. Dororo, I didn't see you there!" Keroro replied witch left Dororo traumatized in a corner of the room. The girl, Luggaa, finally spoke up. "Well that was a bit rude. What makes you think you have the right to just make him upset like that?" Dororo turned around and realized he wasn't forgotten by someone and seemed a bit happier. Everyone else just kind of stared at the girl. "Kero? I-I'm sorry. I just didn't see him there." Now everyone was shocked. Keroro apologizing for something without being threatened? Keroro kept stuttering.

"S-so anyway, I think you should meet everyone here. I'm Sargent Keroro. This is Private Second Class Tamama, Corporal Giroro, Sargent Major Kululu and Lance Corporal Dororo. Now I kind of have to talk with Mois about something that happened to the base so, um, Giroro could you show Luggaa around?" Giroro didn't seem too happy with showing a new recruit around but he had to. They were his orders. "Eh fine. Come on." And with that the two left.

**-Giroro-**

Throughout the whole tour, Giroro noticed that the girl didn't seem to be paying attention and was focusing on something else but if she got lost it was her problem. Why should he be in charge of this girl he doesn't even know? You wanted to win the war; you have to win it by paying attention to your surroundings and not one certain thing. What was she looking at anyways? She kept glancing over at him but would quickly look away. _She's focused on something else besides me talking and is just acting like she's listening. _A little while later they ran into Natsumi. "You guys brought another stupid toad?" Luggaa looked pretty irritated at her when she saw her. "One: I'm not a toad and two: I don't like your attitude soldier." Did Giroro just go crazy or did this girl just use "soldier" in one of her sentences? Natsumi looked just as ticked as her. "Well this one's rude. What are you doing anyways?" "I'm giving her a tour of the place. Idiots orders." "When fridiots avalible to talk, tell him it's his turn for the chores." And then she left. "She doesn't seem like a nice person." Luggaa said after a few minutes. How dare she talk about Natsumi like that? She's new so I need to calm down. "She's nice once you get to know her. She's not a monster you know." After about seven minutes of silence from the girl she spoke up. "Sorry about that. My judgment is never correct and I can see that irritated you…" Now Giroro felt a bit bad for yelling at her. She's a new recruit after all. He had to keep his cool. "Eh it's fine. Just try not to judge anymore."

**-Luggaa-**

Now it was Luggaa's turn to be surprised. She remembered a bit but not all of it. _Usually people would hit me if I said something offensive… And wasn't this guy the tuff one? What's with the sudden change of mood? Eh forget it. People can be themselves. I'm still confused though. God why can't I remember anything? _"Luggaa?" She jumped. "Eh. Oh sorry ya?" Giroro looked at her like it was his turn to be confused. "How'd Keroro even find you?" _Oh he wants to know that? _"Well I was told I was passed out in a lake with a ship. Keroro said he was walking out there because he forgot something and when he came up to the lake he freaked out and got Kululu. They helped me to base and I woke up in a room. Of course, the greeting wasn't the best in the world." All Giroro could do is laugh. "Knowing Kululu, it does sound like a horrible greeting." "It truly is." They finally came up to a tent in the backyard. "I stay here because I refuse to stay under the same roof as the Pekoponians." "Well that's… neat. I think I'll just stay in the base if that's ok with you guys." "I'm sure Keroro doesn't care. But when does he ever?" "Well thanks." And then she went inside.

She couldn't believe it. She remembered no one would ever take her into a platoon. _I'm really shocked. I have a place where I'm actually noticed and welcomed. I think I may like it here. And possibly someone but there's four other guys here. What would the only one even think about me? Probably looser. I'll enjoy this place while I can. _And after she found a room she dosed off on a couch.

**-Keroro-**

"God Kululu, what am I supposed to do?" Kululu just laughed at his confusion. "Kekeke. Not be terrible with chicks, but, as usual, you'll probably fail AGAIN keke." Keroro felt a bit enraged. "I DO NOT FAIL AT ANYTHING KULULU!" "Kekeke whatever floats your boat. But from my view you a bit of a looser." Keroro glared at him. "I'm finished talking to you. I'll figure everything out just fine. I can get a girlfriend by myself!" And with that Keroro stomped outside.

_**Hey it's me again and I just wanted to say don't be mad at me if you figure out who my little crush for Keroro Gunso is… And Keroro's crushing on someone. *sarcasm* I have no idea who that would be. Ha-ha but anyways next part should be out soon and don't rush me at all! Put in the comments on what you think about this Fan-Fiction and I'll be back soon! Peace out! –LuggaaTun- **_


End file.
